


Chains of Command

by Fumm95



Series: Shades of Light (The Hei Sisters) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever he expected from Lord Baras' new apprentice, it was not her, passionate and confidence. Not someone who asked for his opinion. Not someone he could respect, could aid in rebuilding his trust for a superior officer. Not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains of Command

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with a friend about how meaningful the options the SW has to consult with Quinn about his decisions must be to him, considering his past.

Lord Baras’ new apprentice was a puzzle.

She was clearly powerful; Baras had not said much about her successes before arriving on Balmorra but the fact that he had sent her to do his bidding and even the way she carried herself, poise and confidence without the arrogance that so permeated the Sith, were enough evidence of that.

And yet, she was not at all what Quinn had been expecting. Not someone so petite, half a head shorter than him and slender, so feminine, proudly attired in an ankle-length skirt with black hair pulled in a long braid. So beautiful, all bright gray eyes and delicate features.

This apprentice, this Yinliang, wore her good nature on her face, was polite and thoughtful, even to non-Sith and, perhaps more impressively, had clearly won the loyalty of the young twi’lek accompanying her. She jumped from serious to playful, flirtatious even, faster than he could blink, welcoming him formally to her crew in one breath and cheerfully informing him to call her “Yin” in the next.

She was a puzzle, his new lord. And he had never been able to resist them.

* * *

“Well?” Lord Yinliang watched him with sharp eyes and he shifted.

“My lord?”

The slightest hint of a sigh, hardly more than her usual exhale, was the only sign of her disapproval but she ignored the continued use of her title well enough as she continued to frown at the holocommunicator and the message from Lord Rathari. “Thoughts about the situation.”

He frowned, eyes fixed on the hologram in an effort to hide himself from her gaze, or perhaps to prevent himself from staring. “It's likely a trap, my lord. I doubt he will truly be waiting for you alone.”

“That hardly seems the Sith way,” she remarked, her voice mild. “But then again, is there a constant Sith way? Constantly a toss-up between honor and power.” She shook her head before turning back to the comm, letting it replay.

He said nothing as her brow furrowed in thought, letting his gaze drift to the men whose bodies littered the floor, to Halidrell, a good, loyal woman who deserved better than to be caught up in Sith infighting and power struggles. Not that he would ever dare admit that to anyone.

“I believe our best course of action would be to arrange for Commander Naughlen and his men to assist. They are from the Republic.” She paused and he wondered whether he had imagined the odd mix of wistfulness and anger that entered her voice. “They are Republic troops but they owe me and should be honorable enough to assist.” A hint of a smile curved her lips, strangely making his heart beat faster. “If nothing else, they should be willing to help bring down a Sith.”

“Understood, my lord.”

When she made no move to either pass over her comm or call the man herself, he frowned at her. “My lord?”

“If I may ask, captain, what is your professional opinion of the plan?”

He straightened automatically, settling into a parade rest that seemed to make her face soften. “It seems sound, my lord. If I may suggest to keep the men out of sight until Rathari reveals his hand? That way, if he truly does choose to be honorable, your reputation would not be at stake.”

“That's brilliant, thank you, Quinn.” She hesitated, a warm smile crossing her features as she considered him. “You are aware that you are always welcome to make suggestions, right? I value any input you might provide.”

And as she walked away to make the call, he found himself, not for the first time, speechless.

* * *

The history of his relationship with Moff Broysc and the Battle of Druckenwell was not one he cared to ruminate over. Too much had been lost, too many had suffered, had _died_ , for him to think on it often.

And yet, he couldn't help but contrast him to Lord Yinliang in his thoughts as he watched her tinker with her lightsaber from the corner of his eye.

In some ways, his lord was the antithesis of Broysc. Where he was stuffy and self-important, she was friendly and laid-back. Where he made decisions for his own benefit, she took the entirety of the Empire into account. Where he was stagnant and reckless, she was passionate and confident.

Where he reveled in punishment and violence, she responded with mercy and kindness.

Where Broysc had ensured his obedience through rank and the chain of command, Lord Yinliang had earned it through loyalty and trust.

It was almost enough to make him believe that he could tell her anything, could explain the intricacies of his past without fear of judgment or ramifications. Almost.

“Quinn?” He nearly jumped as her voice shattered his thoughts. She was smiling at him, an arch, teasing look that was almost enough to make him completely lose his train of thought. “You've been watching me instead of your padd for some time now. I doubt my lightsaber work is quite so interesting. Is everything alright?”

He willed himself not to flush. “Yes, my lord. I have simply been considering…”

When he trailed off, her eyes narrowed with concern. “Yes?”

“I… That is…” He glanced at her again, worry and warmth spilling from her face, took a deep breath, and made up his mind.

“There’s a reason I was languishing on Balmorra before you arrived…”

* * *

Quinn had no love for Balmorra or Nar Shaddaa. One was quite literally a stagnant marshland, full of stalemates and ineptitude, and the other a cesspool of debauchery and immorality.

But the heat and sand of Tatooine trumped them both, making a bid for the place he least wished to visit, second only to Hoth. Which made it only natural that the mysterious Padawan would have trained there.

His lord fared little better, pale skin flushed an angry red under the light of Tatooine’s twin suns. But she made no sound of complaint as they continued their hike towards the Sand Demon’s lair, gray eyes determined.

Even from a distance, the creature looked formidable, ferocious, but not invulnerable, and he could not help but speak.

“My lord, I have thoughts about our present undertaking.”

She glanced at him, amusement glinting on her face. “I find it adorable how you look out for my well-being.” A beat, during which time he struggled to find the appropriate response, and then she gave a tiny grimace. “My apologies. I spoke without thinking. Please go on, captain.”

He blinked, then moved on, pointedly ignoring the warmth in his chest at her words. “I am not sure how the Padawan could subdue the beast, but surely, if she can, then so can we. And then we could slaughter it with ease.”

Yin shook her head. “We hope to follow the Padawan’s footsteps, to find Master Yonlach. It would likely be more beneficial to proceed as she did. If she succeeded without killing, then I must try.”

“You are my general,” he replied, bowing his head slightly. “I will back you up.”

As she approached the beast, he realized his words were truer than she knew. Regardless of his own opinion, he trusted her to make her choice for good reasons, to be worthy of his loyalty even if he did not agree.

It was exhilarating in its novelty… and absolutely terrifying.

* * *

Lord Yinliang very much did not like Duke Kendoh. Of course, she said nothing about the matter, was as diplomatic as ever, but then again, she didn’t need to say anything for him to know. Her distaste was clear in her clipped, professional tone and pained expressions whenever she left his presence, to say nothing of her gentle treatment of Lady Renata.

Still, she remained impassive, providing a logical reason to her refusal, and he could not quite suppress a burst of pride in her calm demeanor as she pushed the conversation forward with all the elegance of an ambassador.

Thus far, he had managed to remain quiet and out of the duke’s attention, his preferred position given the circumstances, but he straightened automatically when Lord Yinliang turned to address him.

And whatever else he had to say about Duke Kendoh’s personality, he was not a dull man; his analysis of the force field was reasonable enough and he said as much, privately pleased that she asked for his opinion.

The duke raised an eyebrow. “Your man knows his stuff.”

Quinn didn’t have to see Lord Yinliang’s face to sense her displeasure but she kept her mouth shut until she had stormed out of earshot, with him hurrying behind her.

“My lord?”

She turned, her expression softening when she met his gaze. “Of all the self-important, pompous fools.” Arms crossed, she glared back in the direction of the duke’s rooms, jaw set. “As if you weren’t capable enough to understand what he was talking about. What does he think the Imperial military teach their officers, anyway?”

“My lord, please, it isn’t—”

“Of course it is. You deserve much better than that” She sighed, pulling out her datapad. “But Duke Kendoh can be dealt with later.” She gave him an odd, gentle smile. “Just remember that you’re better than him.”

When he said nothing, could barely stop himself from gaping at her, she smiled again and struck out for the nearest taxi pad, her gait calmer, more relaxed than it had been their entire time on Alderaan.

And that was the exact moment when he knew he was gone, had pledged himself to this woman, both mind and spirit.


End file.
